Fire and Ice
by HorrorBunnie
Summary: Bella finds a roommate who will change her last year of college, from a lonely one to one she will never forget BDSM/femslash/AU
1. Chapter 1

So the 1st thing I want to say is that I almost always see Bella/Alice fics, with Alice being the more submissive character because she is considered small fragile and like a little pixie fairy. A few months ago I read a fic with Alice being dominant and it was completely brilliant! Alice can be a great dominant character, and I would like to try my hand at a BDSM fic featuring a dominant Alice and a submissive Bella, so here goes nothing.

BTW I am searching for a beta and/or pre-reader for this fic, please notify me if possible if you are interested, or if you know of someone who might be.

And lastly, I do not own twilight or any of its characters. I do not pretend to know anything about BDSM and I am not part of the lifestyle. Anything I write here is from second-hand information, or from the twilight novel, or from my brain, so if I get something wrong or if you have an opinion, you may write a review. Reviews do help me improve and I would love to incorporate your ideas and opinions into my writing.

-BPOV-

So I had just arrived in Seattle a week ago and I had been staying in a hotel. It was going to start getting expensive, so I decided this fine Saturday morning would be a good time to go and look for a more permanent option. I went over to my coffee table and grabbed the small pile of listings I had printed out. I pulled on my bulky coat, it was mid-October and I still had yet to get used to the weather up here, even though it had only been a bit more than a summer since I was in forks. I went downstairs and outside to my new dodge that I bought used about a month ago, it was only a few years old. I drove over to the closest listing, even though it was a bit far from the college I thought it would be smarter to work my way outwards.

How could it be that out of all the places I picked out, none of them could catch my eye. Some of them I guess could suffice, but I guess I was just looking for something perfect. Maybe I was setting my hopes too high. Maybe I should just pick one of them, it's not like I'm living there forever. I only have to live there for four years then I am free to go find the perfect home. But it would still be four years of my life, why we're decisions always so hard for me! Well, I knew why, I was always better off having someone make them for me, having someone to tell me what to do. To have someone to set me straight, that is what I craved, it's what I am comfortable with.

As I was driving home I saw al paper flicking on the door of one of the apartments to my left, with "Room for Rent" in red sharpie written on it. I turned into the parking lot of the complex and parked. I put my hood on and stepped out into the cold windy rain, running over to get cover, hoping I don't slip in the mud. I make it over without getting too wet, and go over to the door with the paper. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. I was nervous, what if it was some huge guy that wants to kill me. Or what if it was some annoying chick that I have to listen to for hours.

I'm surprised to find a small girl, a little shorter than I , but noticeably skinnier, and the was gorgeous, her short cropped jet black hair flying around in the wind, little wisps being blown into her eyes, as she stared at me, probably wondering why the fuck I'm just standing here. I blink trying to get out of my daze. "I'm sorry, I'm here about the room," I mumble, pointing at the door, trying to acknowledge the paper. She smiles in a knowing manner, "Of course, come on in." I walk in after her, and I shut the door behind me, I take in the decor, everything had a theme of red, black, and a creme white. It was all quite pristine, and clean, but it had a romantic, dark, victorian air to it. The small woman introduces herself as Alice Cullen, and I introduce myself as Bella Swan. She brings me a glass of water, and I blush, not used to being served. I smile and thank her. She walks me over to the room that could be mine. It has creme white walls and a bed with red and creme white dressings. She shows me the closet that could easily store 3 times the amount of clothes I have. She then shows me the shared bathroom that is nice and is sufficient for me. Alice walks me to the kitchen which, although small, would work well and is updated. She smiles at me when she is done with the tour. I smile back, I could see myself here, living with her, she is kind, but she doesn't seem to be nosey or too "in my face." she tells me the rent and that the first and last month are already paid, and I am set to move in next week.

-APOV-

This girl, her habits, like how she fidgets when she's nervous, and how she always moves her hair out of her face when I look directly at her, she was my age, maybe a few years younger, like she could be finishing her last year of college. She is beautiful, with long chestnut hair falling in soft large waves around her face, she is pale, and has a whisper tone to her voice, almost as if she has yelled so much that it has been deteriorated. I will have fun with her, I'm sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Soooo I would like to thank all of you who favorited, followed, and reviewed, it means the world to me! Reviews really do help me improve, so please don't hold back, negative or positive, they all help!

I am still looking for a beta/pre-reader so if you think you or someone you know is up for the job, hit me up!

And one more thing is that I intend to post weekly, maybe twice a week since I go to school and I have a lot to do. Lately, I have been home sick, so I have more time, but I should be going back tomorrow. So you should expect at the least a weekly update from me.

Other than that, I will try to switch back and forth from Alice and Bella's POV but I may start leaning more towards Bella on accident since I have more experience in the submissive mindset. This time, I will try to mostly stick with Alice though.

And lastly, I was wondering what you thought of the length of the chapters, too long, too short? Just right?

Okie, you can read now :)

-APOV-

So now I have a roommate, funny how everything can change in the matter of an hour. I'd been living alone since the end of my freshman year of college, almost 7 years ago. I don't remember too much about any of my past roommates, the few that I've had. I never really got to know them, I was out discovering myself, going to clubs and parties. Now I never go to clubs anymore, except to look for a sub for a night, but I used to be a regular. Well, I should probably get ready to go get some takeout and go to bed.

I throw on some white flats I had laid by the door and reach up to grab a navy blue cardigan I have hanging on the coat rack to match my blue and white horizontally striped shirt and navy sailor pants. I go grab my keys and my wallet from my purse in the living room and head out. I walk out into the light drizzle of a rain, and skipped over to my small 2014 honda civic, I bought it new at the end of year sale. I decide I will go to Panda Express and I drive the 15 minutes it takes to get there, I park right in front of the restaurant, and see my ex Jasper inside. I'd normally say that there is no reason for me to be scared, he is extremely submissive, he won't bother me, but today he's there with another dom. One that I have not met.

Jasper and I didn't have a big falling out, It was that our likes and dislikes didn't reach a common ground. he was so extremely masochistic, that even my sadistic side couldn't satisfy him. But we loved each other, we had a connection, we just had trouble on the BDSM front of not being able to make each other sexually satisfied.; I always feared that one day we would be in a scene and something would go seriously wrong because he wanted me to go that far. I just felt overwhelmed by his needs, and I know that In our lifestyle you need to know what you're doing, so we sat down and we agreed that this was for the better.

I hop out of the car, locking the door behind me. I walk into the restaurant and step up to the counter, a lady who looked very tan and like she just got out of high school came to greet me and I asked for a bowl with chow mein and orange chicken. I walk over to the register and ask for a drink with it. I give her a $20 and take my change and my food. I stuff the change into my wallet and put my wallet and keys in the plastic bag she gave me the food in. I take my cup and go to the soda machine filling the small cup with lemonade, setting it down so I can put a lid on it and a straw. This is when jasper noticed me.

He talks to his master for a moment, then calls me over,

"Hey Alice!" he waves at me and I smile, then grab my drink and walk over I set my stuff down on the table next to them. I extend my hand to the new master, trying my best to be friendly,

"Hi, I'm Alice!"I say with an exuberant smile.

he gives me a less exuberant, but more of a true, friendly smile and shakes my hand,

"I'm Felix It's a pleasure to meet you."

I smile at that, he seems kind, and like he will treat Jas right.

We sit there talking for about 15 minutes, about random things, like what everyone's been up to and any new plans and Jas asks me if I've taken a new sub, I reply,

"no but I have my eyes set on my new roommate."

he wiggles his eyebrows and makes a cooing sound. "Tell me all about heeeerrrr." he gets so excited about these things

"Well she's not really my roommate yet, she's moving in next week, but she has dark brown long hair, and she's pale, she's fragile. And she has a nervous tone to her like she is so eager to please that she's afraid that she won't. She's casual, yet she doesn't look like a slob…."

I continue on talking about her little mannerisms and the few things I noticed in the small time she was in my home, I must've sounded obsessed. I get up to leave when we are done talking and Jasper invites me to bring Bella to New Moon this Saturday. I tell him I will think about it and head home.

-BPOV-

It was around 10:00 pm and I was getting settled to go to sleep. The lights were off and I was in my bed, but I couldn't help my mind racing. I should be getting packed or something, I was moving in 4 days. I was thinking about everything and nothing at the same time, my mind going so fast that I couldn't help to feel overwhelmed. Not all my thoughts were negative and not all of them were positive

 _The KFC I had for dinner was real spicy this shirt isn't very comfy_

 _What if we don't connect Did I forget to brush my teeth_

 _What if she becomes my mistress_

 _What if we fall in love When was the last time I talked to my mom_

 _Why is the AC making that noise are the people in the room next door doing it_

 _I wonder if she is into BDSM_

 _I wonder what her hands would feel like on my... I should go to sleep_

 _But what would it be like to be with her_


	3. Chapter 3

OH MY GAWWWD, I can't remember the last time I updated… so i think i will tell y'all whats been up, what ive been doing, and why i haven't posted.

So recently I've been in school and it's been pretty difficult, i take lots of hard classes and that's been stressing me out a lot. I have finals/midterms in a couple weeks so this will probably be the only post until february. I also got a new girlfriend and I've been hanging out with her a lot in the past month. But i also sort of forgot about fan fiction. As a website and as a place to write. I take a pretty hard core english class so I'm writing all the time, but not for pleasure so I think I will start writing again here.i wrote an update saying i would give up on this and write about jane and alice, but i feel like i never gave jane that much attention when i read the books and wouldn't be very good at portraying her character. I also think this fic has some major potential and even though i don't know where it's going to go, i will give it another try. Though i will not make a commitment on how often i will update. I would like to thank those of you who responded to my need for a pre reader but I think as of right now i would rather edit for myself until i have more time to take my writing seriously.

This time I would like to ask you all again about length. I know that personally I prefer longer chapters because it's more fun to read and gives you more detail, but idk about you guys. I am going to try to make this one a bit longer

As always review, i want to know your opinions and improve my work. If you have a question lemme know and i will get back to you asap

READDDDDD

-BPOV-

I woke up in my hotel room this morning and decided it was time to start packing up all my things. I would be moving in with alice in 2 days and I was now in a cramp for time. I decided to start with the 4 boxes that would hold the bulk of my belongings. I had brought everything to the hotel with me instead of opting for a storage unit. I first started packing most of my clothes, and they all fit into one box. I left out 2 t-shirts, a pair of jeans, and respective undergarments to wear until i moved in. i then packed up some sentimental items. Pictures of my family, jewelry that used to be my grandmother's, pictures of old friends from high school, and other little knick knacks to place on shelves and such. As i packed my mind started to wander, Dreaming of all the little fantasies i have of moments and scenes with Alice. How i imaged it would feel to have her pull my hair, or stroke my thighs.

When i first moved to Seattle i did a little research as to local clubs and and fun things to do. It turns out that there is a BDSM club somewhat nearby called New Moon. I personally have never been to a BDSM club. I've only been part of the lifestyle for a few years. And my previous relationships were more private. Seeing as my dominants all had a professional life and had very few connections within the community. I feel like alice would be different. The type who would show off her submissive. And show everyone how much control she really had. Though i doubt alice would ever even want to be in that type of relationship.

-APOV-

So today is the day Bella will move in. i can't help feeling a little nervous. I want to make her comfortable and at home. We did not set a specific time for her to come so i guess she could show up at any time. Right now it's around 10 in the morning and i guess i will make myself and bella some breakfast in case she comes a bit earlier in the day. I decide to sit and watch some television until bella gets here so i turn on the tv and switch it to my favorite show, "The Vampire Diaries." About 30 minutes later I hear a knock on the door. I smile, hoping bella decided to make an early arrival. I prance over to the door a big smile on my face and open the door, "Hey bel…." i see jaspar and my smile fades down to a small and true one. He has his witty smirk on his face and i can't help but giggle. "What's up Jas?" i walk back into the house leaving the door open so he knows he's welcome. He walks in behind me closing and locking the door behind me. hanging up his raincoat on the rack by the door.

"Well i need to meet my replacement. You said she was coming today right?"

"Yes, but does felix know you came, will he get angry with me?"

"No he gave me the permission to come here and see you and, uh bella?"he says not sure if he got the name right. I can tell jasper isn't even jealous he just is making sure bella is right for me.

"Oh ok, I don't know when she is coming so you can have that." i point to the breakfast i made for bella, somewhat disappointed she wasn't here yet.

Jasper can read me so well, he was with me for over 2 years so that is to be expected. He came over to me and hugged me, "she will be here soon, no worries, i will eat the breakfast since it will get cold soon, no worries Ali."

About an hour later there was a knock on the door and jasper smiled. I got up to go get it and smiled when i saw bella. "Hi! Its great to see you bella. My uh.. Friend Jasper decided to drop by to help you get settled and meet you, i hope that's okay with you."

"Oh yeah that's great, i need to go down and grab my boxes so i will be right back." bella smiled at me back

" i will come help you, if you need."added jasper, I could tell what he was doing, he was trying to analyse her personality to see if she was a submissive and worth it.

Bella blushed and put her hands behind her back while she fidgeted, "you don't need to, really…"

-BPOV-

I was so nervous, I didn't want to make people do extra work but those boxes were so heavy so I really could use the help. I walked down the stairs and allowed him to interpret that as he will. When i got down to my truck i noticed jasper was following me. He got down and when i picked up a box he stopped me, "that looks pretty heavy why don't you let me get that and you can take a lighter one"

"Uh…. okay um, thank you" i subconsciously bowed my head and he chuckled, and i blushed, i need to get out of my habits. I grabbed another box, however this one was even heavier than the first one

We both got back up and i decided the best way to get the semi large box through the door was to back up into it. Unfortunately i am one of the most clumsy human beings in the world and tripped over my own feet. Falling onto my ass and the box falling on top of me and spilling all over the floor with a crash. I grunted slightly making a small 'uhh' noise when i hit the floor. Alice ran over, jasper set his box down, and hurried over too. I was trying to sit up but the box still was half full and i didn't want to spill the rest out everywhere.. Jasper picked up the box off of me and i sat up taking a deep breath making sure not to whine or cry about my injuries. The box i was carrying was full of all my sentimentals, so i started carefully trying to put everything back, starting with my gram's jewelry. Both jasper and alice were staring at me like i should be crying or getting ice some shit.I really wanted to break the awkward stares. "Hey jasper would you mind just setting that down right there please?" i pointed to the door of my room about 10 feet away. He smirked at me and did as i said, "are you sure you don't want an ice pack or something,"alice said, jasper mumbling and agreement.

"Oh no I'm okay, just a few bruises and scrapes that's all." i smiled at both of them as i started grabbing up all the loose photos that spilled.

-APOV-

She is so goddamn submissive, and it's so obvious. It's not jasper submissive. It more of a personality thing. Jasper is very sexually submissive, he loves being told what to do, he loves the rush and intensity of submission. When he isn't in the submissive state of mind he has a really dominant personality, he is a protector. Bella is more of the type of submissive that has a longing to please and be loved. She has her own hopes and dreams but she is dedicated to pleasing her dominant. I know subs like her. They are the true subs.

I can't hold it in anymore, i need to know if she knows that she is submissive. If she's part of the lifestyle. In other words, whether she is fair game. If she doesn't know she is submissive that means i would have to introduce her to the whole lifestyle and train her, which i've never done before and makes me quite nervous. I don't know how to ask her though. All my previous submissives i've met through the community, whether it was friends or clubs,or whatever. Thats a good idea! I'll ask her about the club, when you are part of the community usually you would check and see if there are clubs in your area. "Hey bella do you wanna go to New Moon with me? I was going to me Jas and his uh boyfriend there?"

-BPOV-

UHHHHH omg. So she's part of the lifestyle omg omg omg! She's basically asking me if I am. And she's asking to go with me which is like a big deal!What do I say. I know i'm blushing so hard, i don't know how to tell her, yeah without sounding super over excited so i just go for it, " Uhhh, ummmm...I would love to, thank you for asking me." now i need to know whether we would be going like as equals or if it would be her taking me as a submissive, or if its as friends oh my gaaaawwwwww.

"You know what it is right?" asks jasper, i don't really know how to reply to that other than yes, but how do i prove it,ughhhhh. I get on my knees on the floor and decide to pull out an old collar that my last dom gave me. It was small and dainty the chain was thick and made of silver with a small gold heart dangling, that reads "property of Edward" and a small insignia. It looked very beaten from the amount of times i had thrown it. I handed it to jasper, "yeah I know what it is" he looked at it and read it then looked at my face and how numb and emotionless it had gotten. It always hurt to lose a dom, especially a master. Edward had found someone better and decided that it was best if he left me. I had learned about bdsm from him. He showed me everything i needed to know. He trained me. Jasper nodded and smiled at me a knowing smile. He looked at alice and they shared a smirk. We all finished unloading my stuff and shared a yummy afternoon snack. I wouldn't let remembering edward bring me down. Jasper left a few hours later. Alice and I decided then we should watch some "Vampire Diaries"

-APOV-

"So hey, at the club this weekend, like are you doing with me, as friends, girlfriend, or as my submissive, I mean we are going tomorrow so we should figure that out. This has been on my mind since i asked her to go with me. How did she interpret it?

"If i say your submissive, would i be making a commitment, or just this once, or what?" she asks, its a fair question i would ask the same thing.

"How about if you go as my submissive i will show you what my style we havent established rules or limits so i wont go as your mistress or be too dominating, and you would not have to be my sub afterwards unless you want to. It would just be to try things out and so we can get to know how eachother work. Would that be ok?" I am exuberant. I havent had a sub to show off in a while. I need to keep my presence at the club. I havent been in a few months and people are beginning to ask questions.

"Okay but i have no clue what you would wear to something like that. And also I uh dont know how to act."she explains and I giggle, she hasnt been to a club before, its so cute.

"Thats okay we can go shopping then when we get back I will go over everything with you"

Okie dokie that's the chapter, this one is longer so i hope you enjoyed that. Next time we will leave off at the shopping trip so look forward to that in a bit.

REVIEW. I love hearing yalls opinions and improving my work!

-Bunnie


	4. Chapter 4

Okie Dokie….. Hey, everyone, I don't even know who is still reading this, I posted yesterday, I don't even know if it is up yet since it usually takes about 10 hours to actually be public. Let me know what you all think of the last chapter. I just read it again and I really did a shitty editing job. If anyone is willing to just do my general grammar editing that would be awesome. I use google docs and it doesn't catch anything. I use Grammarly to clean all my stuff up but it mistakes things like doing and going. So if you are interested in letting me know! I MADE A FIRE AND ICE INSTAGRAM! Just so you guys can keep updated with when I post and what's coming up. I will probably turn it into a place to post for all of my stories in the future but for now, it's just FIRE AND ICE, fire_and_ice_fanfic ! last chapter I switched between characters a bit more so I hope that was okay. Today's update might be a bit shorter because I'm a bit tired and just feel like free-writing and chilling. It also might be a little less edited so be prepared! I'm gonna aim for like 1000-1500 words

-APOV-

I can't believe that Bella is really a real submissive. But I also can't believe that as a submissive she has never been to a club or a party. This specific time is one of my friend's birthday party. He likes to throw parties to show off his subs and to play with other peoples. His name is Carlisle he's blond and has been in the community forever. I knew him before I converted to lifestyle and he helped make sure I was thoroughly educated on the subject. He is my teacher so even without Bella I would have had to bring somebody or met someone there. So she came at the right time. The downside of this situation is that since it is a BDSM party it means I will have to try and dress her and teach her how to act very quickly. It's Friday evening and the party is tomorrow evening. I've decided that tonight I will teach her how to act and tomorrow her and Rosalie, my best friend- will shop for her outfit and get her dressed.

Bella and I decided to go over everything in her bedroom. I bring a pen and a notebook, along with my laptop. We would just be going over things for tomorrow seeing as she hasn't yet submitted herself or committed to anything past this party.

"So well this is really important to my status as a dom. You know? The people there are all high-class experienced dominants. And I kind of need to show them that I know what I'm doing. I'm not as experienced, but I need to make them think I'm at their level. It's all a bunch of social networking." I laugh, it's really complicated. Groups and clubs and all that shit gets really complicated.

"Yeah I get it, it's something that will affect your relationship with everyone in the future. I can behave." after she said it I knew she was embarrassed. She blushed and looked down mumbling an apology for her wording. I placed my hand on her back and stroked it "it's alright darling, we're not middle schoolers there is no reason to be embarrassed." she looked up and smiled at me thankfully.

"What I meant is that I will follow whatever rules you deem necessary."

"Well obviously it takes a while to learn another person and their limits, expectations, so we will play this off as you are a new sub that I've been training, ok?"

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"And that means I will have to use physical punishments which I know will be a bit awkward seeing as I just met you, and I don't really even know you." The people I've taken home for one night stands in the past had always known their limits and had a safe word and could tell me that information in seconds, I also never brought those to parties or clubs afterward.

"Don't worry, just know that I don't like blood, and I won't have sex in public and you're good." she smiles at me in a carefree way as if we were talking about something as casual as what to get for dinner. I wrote down what she said in my notebook

 _-No blood_

 _-No publicity_

I couldn't believe that she was like this, maybe she knew what she was doing a little more than I thought.

"Well, now I need to set some general rules and mannerisms for you, have you been trained before?"

"Yes I have though never on how to act in public, we only did things behind closed doors." this meant that I would just have to apply what she knew. Every BDSM relationship is different so I can decide on whatever rules I believe is fit. And customize it. I shouldn't make it too mainstream so I think I will add a couple oddballs and use a couple normal rules. Make a few of them easy to follow and some of them a bit harder.

I told her that I would draw up a list of basic rules and then I'd come back and go over them with her and change what was needed, she agreed and I left to go to my room. I walked down the hall to my room 2 doors down. My walls were black and white striped wallpaper my bed a bright red color, my headboard is just a rectangle with vertical metal bars. If I was feeling semi-vanilla I would use this room for my fun but if I wasn't the club had a room for me to play in. I had spent so much of my time there and Jane, the owner, is Rosalie's dom. Jane understands that since rose is my best friend I take it upon myself to protect her and make sure she's with the right people. Lately, Jane and I have been talking a lot more and she is definite friend material.

I hop on my bed and put on my glasses for writing, turn on the Kardashians in the background.

 _-you don't speak unless spoken to, and not without permission from me._

 _-you sit on the floor unless offered a chair_

 _-you do not leave my side unless given permission (safety)_

 _-you are MY sub, you do not take an offer from another dom (safety)_

 _-do not wear shoes_

 _-you may not interfere with other doms way of punishment to their subs_

 _-If a dom tries to punish you without my permission you scream(safety)_

 _-if a dom disrespects you, you tell me(safety)_

 _-do not talk to another sub without their dom's permission_

 _-you are to wear my collar so people know you aren't free game_

 _-I can punish you for breaking any of these rules_

 _-these rules begin when we leave for the party and last until we get home_

Finally done a half hour later. I think these are fair, I hope they work out for her.

-BPOV-

Alice skipped on into my room, my door was open. She jumped up onto the bed holding her notebook I was nervous, I didn't know what she would ask me to do, or more importantly, not to do. She smiled at me "Okay, I finished writing them up, so I will just tell you each of them and explain exactly what they mean and at the end if you have any concerns or ideas then let me know okie?" I nodded and she started

"So decided it would be best if I kept them pretty easy seeing as you and I are both somewhat out of practice. First, Do not speak without being spoken to or without my permission, meaning unless I give you a nod you may not speak. This also means you cannot ignite conversations. You may, however, ask me questions. This rule only applies to other people, not you and me.

Unless someone specifically offers you a chair and I accept then you sit on the floor. You may not accept. And if another dom comes along and you are sitting in a seat it is customary for me to offer your seat to them. Carlisle and Jane are both very good on keeping a sub in line, they do not allow brats in the club."

"Who is Jane?" I ask

"Jane is my best friend Rose's dom and also the owner of the club, you will meet her and you will be on your best behavior, her and I have a little tension."Alice answers me, "okay where was I?... Oh yeah, you are not to go wandering off for safety reasons. I don't know everyone there and it is my job to ensure your security and protection.

Do not take an offer from another dom to go with them, for the night you are mine, and you must show your loyalty, as long as you follow the last rule I will handle this one for you.

You are not to wear shoes, this is my standard thing, I don't have my subs wear shoes, first of all, because I'm short and if I wear heels and you don't wear shoes you will look smaller than me. And also I just like it.

This one is important, you may not interfere with another doms punishment of their sub. If you do it gives them permission to punish you. I cannot help you in this situation. Unless it is crazy obvious the sub is not okay with it. Do not interfere. It will get you in trouble.

If a dom touches you in a way you are not okay with and I'm not there then you scream as loud as you can if you don't I might not hear and I might not be able to help. If a dom disrespects you whether it is verbally or physically or whatever you tell me asap

Do not talk, touch etc. to another sub without their dom's permission. Again I will usually take care of this for you." Alice blushes before she says the next one, "you are to wear my collar while there so people know that you are mine and not free game for anyone.

And also I can punish you for breaking any of these rules at all, and they last from when we leave till we get home. I may use verbal warnings and call you deprecating names to tell you to follow the rules. Sound chill?" I think for a second then look over the list

"Yeah this sounds good, thank you." I smile at her

She smiles back, "yeah you should get some sleep, you will be up late tomorrow and have an early start to the day, BDSM parties tend to go well into the AM and I set up for you and rose to shop tomorrow for an outfit. Okie Dokie."


End file.
